


Always A First

by rainpuddles



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorinozuka and Nobara fumble to take their relationship to the next level. Some spoilers for the end of the manga!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A First

"I think I'm ready", she says in a completely casual tone while intently flipping through a swimsuit magazine.

Sorinozuka blinks up from his own copy of Shounen Jump and takes a quick look around to make sure that she's actually talking to him. "Uh... yeah?"

Nobara shifts her gaze from a particularly revealing bikini to her partner, but doesn't actually put the magazine down. "You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?"

"Nnnnot really."

She lets out what sounds like an exasperated sigh, but it's tinted with other emotions; much like her own cheeks are now tinted pink. "I'm talking about _that_."

Sorinozuka blinks again, completely lost. Nobara slams the magazine down on the table, along with her hands, causing a good part of it to freeze over. "Sleeping with you! I'm saying I'm ready to sleep with you!"

His eyes grow wide and for an incredibly long moment neither of them say anything—all that can be heard in the room is the gradual crackling of frost as the ice spreads until it reaches Sorinozuka's magazine.

"O-Oh."

"Is that really all you have to say?!" She leans closer across the table and with that the ice finally reaches his hands, making him wince.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I mean! I'm glad! Of course! But... are you really sur—?", the last bit of that sentence dies in his throat. It's hard to tell how much of it is due to the burning cold on his bare arms and how much is out of panic.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Nobara, now even redder, stands up and walks away; leaving Sorinozuka literally frozen in place. As she passes by him she adds: "My room. At nine. Since I refuse to even try and guess how long it's been since you last changed your sheets."

~~~~~~~~

Sorinozuka spends a good portion of that evening just pacing back and forth inside his room. He's not planning to stand her up; he knows that even though she'd do everything possible to hide it, it would actually hurt her feelings... not to mention it would invariably result in the most painful kind of abuse for him.

But, or perhaps exactly because of this, he can't help feeling nervous. He rakes his hands through his own hair in frustration, half undoing the (for once) neat ponytail he'd prepared for the occasion. It's not his first time, and... it can't be her first time, either, right?

... _Right?_

His steps halt for approximately five seconds, then resume with him nearly tripping over a rug. _"She can't be a virgin, she's Nobara."_ The words slip out of his mouth without realizing and he has to immediately put his hand to his lips, as if that would magically make potential eavesdroppers 'unhear' his words.

It's not that he thinks she's an easy woman. No! That's all wrong! If anything, she's entirely the opposite of that!

But she's so... well, so beautiful, to start with. So capable, so mature, so smart, so strong... honestly, he could go on forever. How would someone as incredible as her still be a virgin at this age?

He's not even finished with that thought when he lets out a frustrated groan. His hands clutch head as he violently shakes it. What does it matter if she's done it before or not?! Even if she has, it can only have been with women!

...

Which means that no matter the case, it would still technically be her first time.

Sorinozuka drops to his knees, letting out a pathetic whimper.

~~~~~~~~

It's not that she's been furtively looking up at the wall exactly every minute for the past forty-seven minutes or so. Honestly. She just happens to have witnessed the exact moment when both hands shift to the numbers nine and twelve, respectively.

Her heart skips a beat.

Two beats, actually—the second one a consequence of a light knock on her door. She jolts up from her seat and then simply remains standing in place. _You can't just run and open the door immediately, he'll think you're desperate or something. You're not desperate!_

And she really is not. Or at least not desperate for sex itself. But she's been carefully planning this all out over several weeks and every minute that ticks by is a minute closer to being _done_ with this unbearable anxiety and stress and _why do I even care so much about this._

She takes a deep, long breath and starts the seemingly eternal walk to the door. She even makes a point of going back into the room at first, just to triple-check that her attire is (still) the adequate ratio of "special occasion" to "this is absolutely casual, I don't know what you're talking about."

And then, right before she opens the door to let him in, there's another polite knock, this time accompanied by him calling her name. Her entire body tenses up and seriously, she just wants to slam the door open and German suplex him, _how dare he be exactly on time and then insist when she's taking long, precious minutes to open the door?_

She chooses instead to metaphorically German suplex her own thirst for violence, as it would only make things more awkward than they already are, and replies in her best deadpan tone: "Yes, yes, I'm coming."

The sight that greets her almost makes her regret her choice. _Almost._ This good-for-nothing piece of kitchen rag is wearing a formal suit. This man, who surely must have asked that sly fox to tie his tie for him because there is simply no way in the world he actually knows how to do it by himself. And where did he even get that suit, anyway? Did he actually run out to rent it or—

"Hey. Sorry, I guess I should have been fashionably late?"

Nobara watches his body shift into what one would normally call bowing and her horror only increases as he produces a stunning bouquet of white lotuses from behind his back. _This is completely uncalled for, how is she supposed to punch him without ruining the flowers?_

"It's fine," she says, her voice not as icy as she'd like. "Come in."

~~~~~~~~

Neither of them are drinkers, at least not as far as he knows, but Nobara claims that the wine is necessary "to enhance the food's flavor". He chooses not to ask or even wonder whether she put this fancy dinner together all on her own, the white dress she chose to wear tonight is making him anxious enough.

He's never had a stable relationship before. All the girls think he's cute and hot and charming, but they also know he's not exactly boyfriend material—too scatterminded for any of them to deal with in the long-term. But he does know that having this huge display is not exactly standard for the first time you have sex with someone, hell, most people around their age just go into love hotels for that.

But with them, this is a big deal. They've been partners for a long time, so they already know each other intimately. However, Nobara only managed to come to terms with the idea of having him as a boyfriend—no, as a future husband, very recently. So they have been taking things slowly, trying to figure out if they actually work as a couple or if it's nothing more than wishful thinking on both their parts.

Their dynamics haven't changed for the most part, which has honestly been a relief for both (or at least that's what he figures). They hold hands sometimes (usually when nobody else is looking) and they've kissed plenty (although the first time was a bit accidented and his lips turned blue). But taking it beyond that... well.

Sorinozuka had never pushed for anything—it was Nobara who initiated that conversation. She said that she wanted them to do it before seriously formalizing anything, because "nobody wants to be married to someone they're not compatible with in bed." On his side, he doubted he was capable of not enjoying going all the way with her, but Nobara was a different story altogether.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid she would change her mind. And of course, she had every right to do so, he was nobody to question her sexuality. But there was more to it all than just that. The Yukinokouji clan would surely keep pressuring her to find a suitable man to marry—that was part of what made him propose in the first place, of course. But what if it turned out they weren't compatible in bed and she still didn't want to break up the arrangement out of convenience?

Was he stupid for thinking she could maybe grow attracted to him even though he was a man?

"You're too quiet, it's uncomfortable," she says, after taking a sip from her glass. He laughs awkwardly in turn. "Sorry. The food's really good though, thank you for this."

Nobara glances away immediately and he can't help but find it adorable. Even now, she always tries to be so guarded around him... but they both know she's not fooling anyone.

He decides to try his luck and take it a step further. "Your dress too..." he clears his throat, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "You look amazing tonight."

Reflexively, he braces for impact. It's a skill he has developed over a long time thanks to spending so much time with her and he's proud of it, even if it rarely helps when it comes to the pain. But several seconds pass and said pain never comes.

"T-Thank you", Nobara squeaks, pointedly looking at her food. And after a long silence she adds: "You too."

It's Sorinozuka's turn to fall speechless. He can feel his body release the tension and replace it with blood violently being pumped until his face feels hot. How does she expect him to stay calm when she goes and say those things?!

~~~~~~~~

"You're too formal like this, it doesn't suit you," she says as she tugs down the knot in his tie and then leans in really close to meticulously undo the first two buttons of his shirt. She'd like to blame the alcohol for this, but the truth is she's not nearly as drunk as she'd like to be for this. But maybe she can make him think she is.

From this distance she can smell Sorinozuka's cologne and while it's not a scent she's particularly fond of, she has to commend him for even having it in the first place. Nobara hesitates for a moment, undecided if she should keep unbuttoning his shirt, and looks up just in time to see his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallows.

"You're the worst," she whispers, with no anger in her voice, and leans in to press her lips against it. Sorinozuka exhales and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As much as it troubles her, she doesn't hate how it feels.

He's at least one head taller than her, his hands are big and slightly rugged from all his part-time jobs, but his touch is as gentle as can be. Nobara pushes him back lightly and as soon as there's enough room for her to do so, she stradles his lap—or rather, kneels in front of him, since her dress is too tight to let her spread her legs open all the way.

She should have realized where exactly this would leave her breasts, but it's a little late for regrets now. Nobara lets out a pleased whine as she feels Sorinozuka's lips on her skin. She instinctively digs her fingers in his scalp and pushes his head closer against her cleavage, to which he responds with loving nuzzles. His tongue slips out to leave a moist trail between her breasts and all she can do is throw her head back and moan.

"Is it bad?" Sorinozuka pulls back slightly to ask in a concerned tone and she simply can't believe him. 

"S-Shut up and keep going!" she shoves his head back where it was.

He chuckles and drops another wet kiss where his lips are, then he looks up at her and whispers. "Okay, but if you push too hard I might asphyxiate down here..."

Nobara, now completely red, sputters. "W-Well, you should be glad! It would be a good death!"

"Mm... it would..." he smiles, and moves his hand from her back to cup her breasts with his fingertips.

He's an idiot. He's always been and always will be, but that's what makes him so easy to love. She takes off her glasses and tosses them on the nightstand before she starts unzipping her dress. 

Somehow, the more they banter the more comfortable she feels. All of her worries melt away as they both struggle to unpeel her dress from her skin without pulling apart, and when she traces his tattoo all the way down to his neck and around his arm he whines because it's ticklish.

And teasing him, she finds, until the point where he's squirming and begging is far more of a turn on than she'd ever dared to imagine.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey... where did you put them?"

"Huh?"

Nobara shifts to look at him from behind a curtain of messy bangs. "Condoms. What else?"

"Oh," he replies. And they both remain still for what feels like the longest moment in existence.

"I can't believe you!" she rolls off from on top of him, burying her face in a pillow. Sorinozuka sits up immediately, "I-I'll head out and buy some right now—no, wait! I bet Mike has some, I could just—"

"Don't you dare tell anybody about this! Also, you're not allowed to leave this room!"

Sorinozuka holds his hands up, "Okay, okay. Understood."

Nobara huffs against the pillow. She should have realized—there's a reason why she's always in charge of everything, after all. 

He sits by her side, his head hanging. "Can I give you oral, at least...?" If kicked puppies could speak the human language, they would probably sound like him right now.

"—No!" Nobara yells. "No," she repeats, in a calmer tone. "It's fine."

"It's not fine."

"It's _not_ fine, but it's _fine_."

They both remain quiet in the darkness once more, until Nobara breaks the silence.

"I mean it, though. I mean... I was ready to go all the way, but this is okay too."

"Isn't it a disappointment?"

She chuckles. "No, stupid. I've really enjoyed myself tonight, more than I was expecting to..."

"But you were also expecting..."

"Hey," she interrupts him. "I'm not the one who's going to be in pain after all this," she pointedly looks down at his faltering erection, "it seems like fair punishment to me."

Sorinozuka winces a little and nods, "You got me there."

Nobara shifts to be closer to him again. "Anyway, this helped. Before, when I said I was ready, I only actually _thought_ I was ready. Now, after all this..."

"Yeah...?" his fingers run up her back and start lazily combing her hair.

"After all this, I'm certain about my choice."

He smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead, "I'm glad to hear that."

"But if you forget to bring condoms next time, I'll have Chino-chan mop the entirety of the building with you. For three months."

"I won't forget! I absolutely won't forget!"

Nobara tilts her head up for a quick, sweet kiss. "I'm cold, we should get dress—" But before she's finished, she can feel most of his weight on the bed disappear. "W-Wait, what are you—?"

"Let me make it up to you," he replies, in his much flatter self. Sorinozuka warmly wraps himself around her body, and once he can feel her start to warm up again he adds, "besides, I really like feeling your skin like this..."

Nobara pinches and pulls on what would be her partner's cheek (if cotton rolls had them in the first place), making him yelp, but doesn't complain or make any effort to pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PUPPY, MY FAVORITE SOCKPUPPET. ♥ I'm sorry this wasn't done until after the day was over. \;^;/ I wanted to write a silly drabble just to make a blanketfic joke and then... and then this happened. Oops.


End file.
